


It's for science

by Karupinthecat



Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Jon and Damian wonder if Jon can get drunk. (A friendship story)





	It's for science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first time I post something on here. I hope you enjoy. Also my english is not always the best, forgive me x

Its for science 

“Alright”, Damian said loudly while clapping in his hands. “This should do…” He and Jon stepped of Goliaths back, onto a deserted island. There was a beautiful beach and behind that beach where woods with all kinds of tropical plants Jon had never seen before. The sound of the sea was so calming, like a heartbeat. Jon got nervous. “Are you sure they wont find us here, I mean see us, I mean , I mean … D. I think we should turn back.” Decided Jon and he looked at his friend, firmly now, hoping that his intimidating glare would scare him off and that they could go back to their normal activities. Damian however didn’t even look at him while taking two heavy backpacks of Goliaths back. “Seriously, are you going to be a chicken now J. we are already here. Do you think that I want to waste my time on a deserted island? No ! I have better things to do in my life you know, but then again, if we don’t do this now, who knows what might happen in the future. Don’t get me wrong Jonny, I don’t like the Idea of our dads finding out about this either, that’s why we are going to get this over with as quickly as possible, you got that?  
The plan was to get Jon drunk. One day it just got to them during a conversation about food. Damian said something about that Jon would most definitely have an ugly beer belly when he was older, and Jon replied that that would never happen cause he was kryptonian and Kryptonians could not even get drunk. “TT, half kryptonian” Damian had replied teasing. But that little conversation got Jon thinking. Nobody knew if he could get drunk or not, he was the only half kryptonian they knew of. When he brought this up to Damian he could see his eyes light up and he knew he had made a mistake. Now they where two kids on a deserted island, with two backpacks full off beer.  
~  
They where both sitting on the beach looking at the see that now looked black under the slowly darkening sky. Jon felt nauseous. He felt like he had never drunk so much liquid in his life and It was nasty and they had not even started yet. Damian looked at him with a frown. “Already giving up? and me sitting here thinking that you had a super stomach!” He laughed stupidly. “I mean, you only have three cans empty!” Jon wanted to throw the can that was in his hand at his head. Instead he set it down in the sand and looked at the boy wonder angerly. “ If you think its so easy to drink so much of this crap then you do it, I’m done with this! We are kids you know! There are better things we can spend our time doing!” He pushed Damian in the sand, but not to hard, just to show that he was mad and then he added. “Also my mom is gonna kill me and that’s your fault, It nearly always is!” Damian stood up. He did not look mad but Jon knew better, he knew that for the next thing D. was going to say to him, he was going to use what Jon in his head called his ‘bully voice’. “Well,” Damian started while he put his nose in the air and wiped the sand of his clothes “Honestly Jon, I don’ t see why you are blaming me, I mean, you could have flew off any time you wanted to but you did not. And we both know why you did not, don’t we?” He did not give Jon time to answer. “Because you are as curious as I am, Because IF you could get drunk, but you would only realize this later, by then it could already be to late. And IF you can get drunk, we need to know the exact amount of alcohol that you can consume before that happens, also we need to know how long you are drunk until you are back to your normal self and of course the effect and after effects that will occur.” Damian showed him a clipboard. It was a bucked list of things they had to try while Jon was drunk. Jon looked at it only briefly and sighed. “Sorry DD, really, I know you are right somewhere and that you like to prepare for everything, but … beer is nasty and it feels wrong to drink it.” Jon started to draw in the sand. Damian sat back down next to him. He stared at the sea for a second. “If it really tastes so bad then why do adults love it so much?” Jon thought for a while. “cause they are old, their taste buds are already dying.” Damian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “No, for real, listen, I have never seen my mom eat candy before and enjoy it, also my parents both say they like sprouts, Sprouts” Jon made a bleg sound while sticking out his tongue. “So there must be something wrong whit their taste buds, right?” Damian frowned and shook his head. “No that is not right, cause I don’t like candy either.” He answered with a serious look. “Oh yeah? Says the guy who ate a whole sac of jelly beans last time you came over! You ‘re not fooling anyone!’ Jon laughed. Damian made a face. “Stop looking at what I eat, you stupid stalker, its none of you business anyways.” Jon leaned closer, his eyebrows frowning. “I stop ‘stalking’ if you stop saying I’m fat, cause I’m not by the way” Damian gave him a smirk “never”  
They talked until it was really late and they both fell asleep on the beach. The next morning they dug a hole in the ground and hid the beer cans in there. Just in case one of their parents would check what they had been up to.(Damian cleaned every can to get rid of the fingerprints, before dropping them in the hole, just to be sure) Damian smelled Jons breath and made him wash his mouth out with seawater. And after both pinky swearing that they would never tell their parents anything about what they did on that island, they flew off on the back of Goliath. Jon feeling guilty but also happy, cause he had spend the night with his friend and it had been so much fun. Damian feeling like a badass for doing something he was not suppose to do, even though Jon was the only one who actually tried the alcohol. And Goliath, he was satisfied. Satisfied cause he slept real nice on a beautiful beach, satisfied cause he could feel the wind in his hair and delicious fishes where swimming under him, but mostly, he was satisfied cause he could show of his new flying skills to two of his favorite people and bring them home.


End file.
